wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chłopi/Lato/Rozdział IV
Ale przez takie przeróżne a ciężkie przejścia Hanka całkiem nie mogła zasnąć tej nocy, a przy tym cięgiem się jej widziało, że słyszy czyjeś kroki w opłotkach, to na drodze, to nawet jakby pod samą chałupą. Nasłuchiwała z bijącym sercem, ale cały dom spał głęboko, nawet dzieci nie matyjasiły, noc była głucha, chociaż widnawa, gwiazdy zaglądały w okna i niekiedy poszumiały drzewa, gdyż jakoś od samego północka podniósł się wiater przedmuchując kiej niekiej. W izbie było duszno i gorąco, zły fetor zalatywał od kacząt nocujących pod łóżkami, ale Hance nie chciało się otworzyć okna, śpik już ją całkiem odszedł, parzyła ją pierzyna i poduszki zdały się rozpalone kiej blachy, że jeno przewracała się z boku na bok, coraz barzej niespokojna, boć te przeróżne pomyślunki roiły się we głowie kieby mrowisko, obłażąc ją całą gorącymi potami, a przejmując takim dygotem, że już nie mogąc zapanować nad strachem porwała się nagle z łóżka i boso, w koszuli, a ze siekierą w garści, która się jakoś sama nawinęła, poszła w podwórze. Wszyćko tam stojało na rozcież wywarte, ale wszędy leżała niezgłębiona cichość śpiku. Pietrek chrapał rozciągnięty pod stajnią, konie gryzły obroki pobrzękując łańcuchami uździenic, zaś krowy nie powiązane na noc w oborze porozłaziły się w podwórzu, leżały przeżuwając i glamiąc oślinionymi gębulami, podnosząc ku niej ciężkie, rogate łby i czarne, niepojęte gały ślepiów. Powróciła do łóżka i leżąc z otwartymi oczami, znowu trwożnie nasłuchiwała, gdyż przychodziły takie chwile, w których byłaby dała głowę, jako wyraźnie roznoszą się jakieś głosy i głuche, dalekie kroki. – A może w którejś chałupie nie śpią i poredzają! – próbowała sobie wyrozumieć, lecz skoro jeno chyla tyla poszarzały okna, podniesła się i narzuciwszy Antkowy kożuch wyszła przed dom. W ganku Witkowy bociek spał na jednej nodze i ze łbem podwiniętym pod skrzydło, zaś w opłotkach bieliły się pokulone stadka gęsi. Czuby drzew już się wypinały z nocy, rosa kapała obficie z wierzchołków, trzepiąc o liście i trawy, zawiewał rzeźwy, krzepiący chłód. Niskie, sinawe opary obtulały pola, z których jeno kajś niekaj rwały się co wyższe drzewa buchając w górę niby te czarne, gęste dymy. Staw polśniewał jak to ślepe, wielgachne oko zasute pomroką, olszowe wysady gwarzyły nad nim cichuśko i trwożnie, gdyż wszystko jeszcze dokoła spało, zatopione w szarym, nieprzejrzanym mącie i cichości. Hanka przysiadła na przyźbie i przytuliwszy się do ściany zadrzemała, ani się tego spodziewając, na jakie dobre parę pacierzów, bo kiej przecknęła, noc już była zbielała do cna i na wschodzie rozpalały się czerwone zorze jako te łuny dalekie. – Jak wyszli o chłodzie, to ani chybi, co ino ich patrzeć! – myślała wyzierając na drogę, tak się czuła skrzepioną tym krótkim śpikiem, że nie wróciła już do łóżka i aby łacniej doczekać się słońca, wyniesła dziecińskie szmaty i poszła je przeprać we stawie. A dzień podnosił się coraz chybciej, że pokrótce zapiał kajś pierwszy kogut, a wnet po nim jęły trzepotać skrzydłami drugie i przekrzykiwać się rozgłośniej na całą wieś, zaś potem zaśpiewały skowronki, ale jeszcze z rzadka, i z przyziemnych mroków wyłaniały się z wolna bielone ściany, płoty a puste, orosiałe drogi. Hanka prała zawzięcie, gdy naraz kajś niedaleko rozległy się ciche stąpania, przywarła w miejscu kiej trusia, pilnie przezierając dokoła, jakiś cień przedzierał się z obejścia Balcerkowej i sunął czająco pod drzewami. – Juści, co od Marysi, ale kto? – ważyła nie mogąc rozpoznać, gdyż cień przepadł nagle i bez śladu. – Taka harna, taka zadufana w swoją urodę, a puszcza na noc chłopaków! kto by się to spodział! Myślała zgorszona, spostrzegając znowu, że młynarczyk przemyka się z drugiego końca wsi. – Pewnikiem z karczmy, od Magdy! A to jak wilki tłuką się po nocy. Co się to wyprawia! – westchnęła, lecz ją samą przejęły jakieś ciągotki, gdyż raz po raz przeciągała się z lubością, ale że woda była chłodnawa, to prędko przeszło, i wzięła nucić ściszonym, a tęsknością nabranym głosem: Kiedy ranne wstają zorze! Pieśń leciała nisko po rosie, wsiąkając w zróżowione świtania. Pora już była wstawać, po wsi zaczęły się rozlegać brzęki otwieranych okien, klekoty trepów i przeróżne głosy. Hanka, jeno rozwiesiwszy przeprane szmaty na płocie, poleciała budzić swoich, ale tak byli jeszcze śpikiem zmorzeni, że co która głowa się uniesła, to zaraz padała ciężko, niczego nie miarkując. Zeźliła się niemało, gdyż Pietrek krzyknął na nią z góry: – Psiachmać! Pora jeszcze, do słońca spał będę! – i ani się ruszył. Dzieci też jęły się mazać, a Józka skarżyła się żałośnie: – Jeszcze ździebko, Hanuś! Dyć dopiero co się przyłożyłam... Przyciszyła dzieci, powypędzała drób z chlewów, a przeczekawszy jeszcze z pacierz, już przed samym wschodem, kiej wyniesione niebo całkiem rozgorzało, a staw sczerwienił się od zórz, narobiła takiego piekła, jaże musieli się pozwlekać z barłogów. Wsiadła też z miejsca na Witka, któren łaził zaspany cochając się jeno o węgły i drapiąc. – Jak cię czym twardym zleję, to przeckniesz! Czemuś to, pokrako jedna, krów nie powiązał do żłobów! Chcesz aby se w nocy kałduny popruły rogami? Odszczeknął cosik, aż skoczyła do niego, szczęściem, co nie czekał, więc zajrzawszy do stajni czepiła się Pietrka. – Konie dzwonią zębami o pusty żłób, a ty się wylegujesz do wschodu! – Wydzieracie się kiej sroka na deszcz. Cała wieś słyszy! – mruknął. – A niech słyszy! Niech wiedzą; jakiś to wałkoń i próżniak! Czekaj, wróci gospodarz, to ci da radę, obaczysz! Józka – zakrzyczała znów w drugiej stronie podwórza – krasula ma twarde wymiona, ciągnij mocno, byś znowu pół mleka nie ostawiła! A śpiesz z udojem, na wsi już wyganiają krowy! Witek! bierz śniadanie i wypędzaj, a pogub mi owce, jak wczoraj, to się z tobą rozprawię! – rozrządzała zwijając się sama jak fryga; kurom podrzuciła przygarście ziarna, świniom kwiczącym pod chałupą wyniesła cebratkę z żarciem, cielęciu odsadzonemu od matki sporządziła picie, sypnęła kaszy gotowanej kaczętom i wygnała je na staw. Witek dostał pięścią za plecy i śniadanie do torby, nie przepomniała nawet boćka, stawiając mu w ganku żeleźniak z wczorajszymi ziemniakami, że przyczajał się, klekotał, a kuł w niego i wyjadał. Była wszędy, o wszystkim pamiętała i na wszyćko miała sposobną radę. A skoro Witek pognał krowy i owce, zabrała się do Pietrka, nie mogąc ścierpieć, iż się wałęsa bez roboty. – Wyrzuć gnój z obory! krowom w nocy gorąco i tytłają się kiej świnie. Słońce właśnie co jeno wyjrzało z dalekości, ogarniając świat czerwonym, gorącym okiem, gdy zaczęły się schodzić komornice, robiące w odrobku za ziemię pod len i ziemniaki. Zapędziła Józkę do obierania ziemniaków, dała piersi dziecku i okrywszy się w zapaskę rzekła: – Miej ta baczenie na wszystko! A jakby Antek wrócił, daj znać na kapuśniki. Chodźta, kobiety, póki rosa a chłodniej, okopiemy nieco kapusty, a od śniadania wrócim do wczorajszej roboty. Powiedła je poza młyn, na niskie łąki i mokradła siwe jeszczek od rosy i mgieł opadających. Torfiaste ziemie uginały się pod nogami kiej rzemienne pasy, zaś gdzieniegdzie tak było grząsko, że musiały obchodzić, w bruzdach głębokich niby rowy stały spleśniałe wody, pokryte zieloną rzęsą. Na kapuśniskach nie było jeszcze nikogo, jeno czajki kołowały nad zagonami, a boćki chodziły kiwający, pilnie bobrując. Pachniało bagnem i surowizną tataraków a trzcin, co poobsiadały kępami stare, zapadłe doły torfowe. – Piękny czas, ale widzi mi się, na spiekę idzie – ozwała się któraś. – Dobrze, co wiater przechładza. – Bo rano, barzej on suszy niźli słońce. – Dawno nie pamiętają tak suchego lata! – pogadywały stając do roboty na wyniesionych zagonach kapusty. – Jak to wyrosła, już się poniektóre skłębiają na główki. – Żeby jeno nie objadły robaczyska. Susza, to mogą się jeszcze rzucić. – A mogą. Na Woli obżarły już ze szczętem. – W Modlicy zaś wyschła do cna, musiały sadzić na nowo. Poredzały dziabiąc motyczkami ziemię i kopiasto obsypując grzędy, galancie wyrosłe, ale i sielnie zachwaszczone, mlecze bowiem szły w kolano, a kacze ziela i nawet osty puszczały się gęsto kiej las. – Czego człowiek nie sieje ni potrzebuje, to się bujnie rodzi – zauważyła któraś otrzepując ze ziemi jakiś chwast wyrwany. – Jak każde złe! Grzechu ano nikt nie posiewa, a pełno go na świecie. – Bo plenny! Moiściewy! póki grzechu, póty i człowieka. Przeciech powiadają: bez grzechu nie byłoby śmiechu, albo to: kiejby nie grzech, to by człowiek dawno zdechł! Potrzebny musi być na coś, jako i ten chwast, bo oba stworzył Pan Jezus! – prawiła po swojemu Jagustynka. – Pan Jezus by ta stworzył złe! Juści! Człowiek to jak ta świnia, wszyćko musi swoim ryjem pomarać! – rzekła surowo Hanka, iż pomilkły. Słońce już się było wyniesło galancie i mgły opadły do znaku, kiej dopiero ode wsi zaczęły nadchodzić kobiety. – Robotnice! Czekają, aż im rosa przeschnie, żeby se nie zamoczyć kulasów – szydziła Hanka. – Nie każdy tak łasy na robotę jako wy! – Bo nie każdy tak musi harować, nie każdy! – westchnęła ciężko. – Wasz wróci, to se odpoczniecie. – Już się do Częstochowskiej ochfiarowałam na Janielską, bych jeno powrócił. Wójt obiecował go na dzisia. – Z urzędu wie, to musi być, co i prawda. Ale latoś sporo narodu wybiera się do Częstochowy. Organiścina pono idzie i powiadała, co sam proboszcz oprowadzi kompanię! – A któż mu to poniesie brzucho! – zaśmiała się Jagustynka. – Sam go nie udźwignie bez tylachny karwas drogi. Obiecuje, jak zawdy. – Byłam już parę razy z kompanią, alebym co roku chodziła – westchnęła Filipka zza wody. – Na próżniaczkę kużden łakomy. – Jezu! – ciągnęła gorąco, nie bacząc na przycinki. – A dyć to człowiek jakby szedł do nieba, tak mu jest w tej drodze lekko i dobrze. A co się napatrzy świata, a co się nasłucha, co się namodli! Jeno parę niedziel, a widzi się człowiekowi, jakoby na całe roki zbył się bied a turbacji. Jakby się potem na nowo narodził! – Prawda, to łaska boska tak krzepi! Juści – przytwierdzały niektóre. Od wsi, ścieżką nad rzeką, między szuwarami a gęstą, młodą olszyną, przemykała się ku nim jakaś dziewczyna. Hanka przysłoniła oczy od słońca, ale nie mogła rozeznać, dopiero z bliska poznała Józkę, która leciała, jak jeno mogła, już z dala krzycząc i wytrząchając rękami: – Hanuś! Antek wrócili! Hanuś! Hanka prasnęła motyczką i porwała się kiej ptak do lotu, ale się w mig opamiętała, opuściła podkasany wełniak i chocia ją ponosiło, chocia serce się tłukło, że tchu brakowało i ledwie poredziła przemówić, rzekła spokojnie jakby nigdy nic: – Róbcie tu same, a na śniadanie przychodźta do chałupy. Odeszła z wolna, bez pośpiechu, przepytując Józkę o wszystko. Kobiety poglądały na się, do cna stropione jej spokojnością. – Jeno la oczów ludzkich taka spokojna. Żeby się nie prześmiewali, co jej pilno do chłopa. Ja bym ta nie wytrzymała! – mówiła Jagustynka. – Ani ja! Bych się jeno Antkowi nie zachciało nowych jamorów... – Nie ma już na podorędziu Jagusi, to może mu się odechce. – Moiście! Jak chłopu zapachnie kiecka, to za nią w cały świat gotów. – Oj prawda, bydlę się nie tak łacno narowi do szkody jak chłop niektóry... Plotły, ledwie się już ruchając przy robocie, a Hanka szła wciąż jednako i jakby z rozmysłu pogadując z napotkanymi, chocia i nie wiedziała, co mówi ni co odpowiadają, bo w głowie miała to jedno, że Antek wrócił i na nią czeka. – I z Rochem przyszedł? – pytała jedno w kółko. – A z Rochem! Dyć już wam mówiłam! – A jaki, co? Jaki? – Wiem to jaki? Przyszedł i zaraz z progu pyta: kaj Hanka? Powiedziałam i zarno w te pędy po was, no i tyla! – Pytał o mnie! Niech ci Pan Jezus... Niech ci... – zaniesła się radością. Dojrzała go już z daleka, siedział z Rochem w ganku, a uwidziawszy ją wyszedł naprzeciw w opłotki. Szła ku niemu coraz wolniej i coraz ciężej, chytając się po drodze płota, gdyż nogi się pod nią gięły, brakowało tchu, dusiły łzy i w głowie miała taki mąt, co ledwie zdoliła wyjąkać: – Tyżeś to! Tyżeś! – łzy zalały resztę słów nabranych radością. – A ja, Hanuś! Ja! – przygarnął ją mocno do piersi, a przytulał z dobrością i z całego serca. Cisnęła się też do niego zgoła już bez pamięci, a jeno te szczęsne łzy spływały ciurkiem po twarzy zbladłej i wargi się trzęsły, dawała mu się w ramiona wszystka, kiej to utęsknione dzieciątko. Długo nie poredziła przemówić, ale cóż to mogła rzec i jak wypowiedzieć, co się w niej działo! Dyć byłaby klękała przed nim, dyć byłaby prochy zmiatała, więc jeno niekiedy rwało się jej z piersi jakieś słowo, padając kiej to ważne ziarno i kiej ten kwiat pachnący weselem i oroszony krwią serdeczną, a oczy wierne i oddane, oczy pełne bezgranicznego miłowania kładły mu się pod stopy kiej psy, zdając się na wolę jego i na jego łaskę. – Zmizerowałaś się, Hanuś! – szepnął gładząc ją pieściwie po twarzy. – Jakże... tylam przeniesła, tylam się wyczekała... – Zapracowała się kobieta – ozwał się Rocho. – To i wy jesteście! Całkiem o was przepomniałam! – jęła go witać i całować po rękach, on zaś rzekł żartobliwie: – Nie dziwota. Obiecałem go wam przywieść, to go sobie macie... – A mam! Mam! – zawołała stając w nagłym podziwie przed Antkiem, wybielał bowiem, wydelikatniał i taki się widział urodny, mocarny, pański, jakby zgoła kto drugi, pojąć tego nie mogła. – Przemieniłem się to, co tak po mnie ślepiasz? – Niby nie, ale całkiem jesteś jakiś zgoła inakszy. – Poczekaj, pójdę w pole do roboty, to zarno będę jak przódzi. Skoczyła naraz do izby po najmłodsze dziecko. – Jeszczech go nie widziałeś! – wołała wynosząc rozkrzyczanego chłopaka – popatrz jeno, podobny do cię jak dwie krople. – Sielny parob! – zawinął go w róg kapoty i pohuśtywał. – Rocho mu na imię! Pietras, a chodźże i ty do ojca – podsadziła starszego, że jął się gramolić na ojcowe kolana bełkocąc cosik. Antek objął obydwóch z dziwną czułością. – Robaki kochane, kruszyny najmilsze! Jak to już Pietras wyrósł, no, i po swojemu coś rajcuje. – Przecie, a taki sprzeciwny, a taki zmyślny, dorwie się jeno bata, to zara trzaska i gęsi wygania – przykucnęła przy nich. – Pietras, powiedz: tata! powiedz. Juści, co zamamrotał i nawet jeszcze więcej cosik gwarzył po swojemu, ciągając ojca za włosy. – Józka, czemu się to na mnie boczysz? Chodźże – zauważył. – A bo to śmię – pisknęła wstydliwie. – Chodźże, głupia, chodź! – przygarnął ją tkliwie, po bratersku. – Tera już me we wszyćkim słuchaj kiej ojca. Nie bój się, srogi la ciebie nie będę i krzywdy od mnie nie zaznasz. Rozpłakała się dziewczynina żalnie, wypominając ojca i brata. – Jak mi wójt pedział o jego śmierci, to jakby me kto kłonicą zdzielił, jaże me zamroczyło. Taki parob kochany, taki brat najmilejszy. I kto by się to spodział. Jużem sobie układał w głowie, jak się to grontem podzielim, nawet już o kobiecie la niego myślałem – wyrzekał cicho, z głęboką boleścią, jaże Rocho, aby odwrócić smutne myśle od wszystkich, zawołał podnosząc się z miejsca: – Dobrze wam gadać, a mnie już kiszki marsza grają. – Laboga, do cna przepomniałam. Józka, łap no te żółte kogutki. Cipuchny! cip, cip, cip! A może jajków przódzi, co? A może chleba? świeży i masło wczorajsze! Urżnij łby i sparz wrzątkiem! Wnet je wam sprawię. To gapa ze mnie, żeby zabaczyć! – Ostaw, Hanuś, kogutki na potem, a sporządź cosik po naszemu. Tak mi się już przejadło to miesckie jedzenie, co ochotnie siędę przed miską ziemniaków z barszczem – śmiał się wesoło. – Jeno la Rocha zgotuj co inszego. – Bóg zapłać! Właśnie na to samo mam smaki! Hanka rzuciła się szykować, ale że ziemniaki już parkotały w garnku, to jeno wyniesła z komory kiełbasę do barszczu. – La ciebiem ostawiła, Jantoś. To z tej maciory, coś to ją kazał zaszlachtować przed Wielkanocą. – No, no, niezgorsze pęto, ale da Bóg, że je zmożemy. Hale, Rochu, a kajże to nasze gościńce? Stary podsunął spory tobół, z którego Antek jął wyjmować różności, a podawać każdej z osobna. – Naści, Hanuś, to la ciebie, jak ci kaj droga wypadnie – podał jej wełnianą chustę, takusieńką, jaką miała organiścina, całkiem czarna i w czerwone i zielone kraty. – La mnie. Żeś to pamiętał, Jantoś – jęknęła z niezgłębioną wdzięcznością. – Ba, żeby nie Rocho, to bym był zabaczył, ale przypomnieli i poszlim razem wybierać i kupować. A sporo nakupił, gdyż dodał żonie jeszcze trzewiki i chusteczkę na głowę jedwabną, modrą w żółte kwiatuszki. Józce dał taką samą, jeno co zieloną, oraz fryzkę i parę sznurków paciorków z długachną wstęgą do zawiązywania, zaś la dzieci przywiózł pierników i organki, nawet miał la kowalowej, bo cosik odłożył obwiniętego w papier, a nie zapomniał Witka ni też o parobku. Jaże krzyknęły z podziwu na coraz nowe cudności, oglądając je i przymierzając z taką radością, że Hance łzy kapały po zrumienionej twarzy, a Józka za głowę chytała się w podziwie. Rocho się uśmiechał zacierając ręce, Antek zaś jeno pogwizdywał. – Zarobiliśta sobie na gościniec. Rocho powiadał, jak to wszyćko szło składnie w gospodarce. Dajcie no spokój, nie la dziękowań przywiezłem – wołał broniąc się, bo rzuciły się go ściskać i całować. – Ani mi się kiej śniły takie cudności – szepnęła łzawo Hanka siadając przymierzać trzewiki. – Ciasne ździebko, nogi mi nabrzmiały od bosaka, ale na zimę będą w sam raz. Rocho jął się rozpytywać o wieś i różne sprawy, opowiadała jeno piąte przez dziesiąte krzątając się tak pilnie kole jadła, że pokrótce zastawiła przed nimi ziemniaków szczodrze omaszczonych tęgą michę i nie mniejszą barszczu, w którym kieby koło pływała kiełbasa. Skwapnie się przypięli do śniadania. – To mi dopiero jadło – pokrzykiwał wesoło – kiełbasa galancie czujna. Po tym to człowiek poczuje jakąś wagę w żywocie. A to me paśli w tym kreminale, żeby ich wciorności. – Dopieroś to się, chudziaku, namorzył głodem. – Jakże, toć w końcu już nic jeść nie mogłem. – Powiadali chłopy, jak tam żywią, że pono pies jeno z głodu chyciłby się takiego jadła, prawda to? – Juści, co prawda, ale najgorsze, że trza było siedzieć zawarty. Póki było zimno, to jeszcze, ale skoro dogrzało słońce i zaleciało mi ziemią, to myślałem, co się już wścieknę. Pachniała mi wola lepiej niźli ta kiełbasa. Jużem kraty próbował rwać, jeno co przeszkodziły. – Prawda, co tam biją? – spytała lękliwie. – A biją! Są tam bowiem i takie zbóje, które już z czystej sprawiedliwości powinny co dnia brać kije. Mnie się ta nie ważono tknąć ni palcem. Niechby jucha spróbował który, dałbym mu tabaki, no! – Juści, kto by cię ta przemógł, mocarzu, kto? – przyświadczała radośnie, wpatrzona w niego i czuwająca na najlżejsze skinienie. Rychło się jednak uwinęli z jadłem i zaraz poszli spać do stodoły, kaj już naniesła im Hanka do sąsieka pierzyn i poduszek. – Bójcie się Boga, toć stopimy się na skwarki – zaśmiał się Rocho. Już nie odrzekła, ale zawarłszy za nimi wrota, wtedy dopiero całkiem osłabła i uciekła na ogród do pielenia pietruszki. Rozglądała się chwilę dokoła i buchnęła płaczem. Płakała z radości, płakała, że słońce przygrzewało ją w plecy, że zielone drzewa chwiały się nad głową, że ptaki śpiewały, że pachniało wszystko i kwitnęło i że jej było tak dobrze, tak cicho i tak błogo na duszy, jakby po tej świętej spowiedzi abo i jeszcze lepiej. – Żeś to wszystko sprawił, mój Jezu! – jęknęła podnosząc łzawe oczy ku niebu, w najszczerszej, zgoła niewypowiedzianej podzięce za tyle dobra, jakie ją spotkało. – I że się to już przemieniło! – wzdychała zdumiona, szczęsna, prawie wniebowzięta, że już cały czas, dopóki spali, chodziła ledwie przytomna ze szczęścia. Czuwała nad nimi kiej kokosz nad pisklętami. Wyniesła dzieci daleko w sad, bych czasem nie zakrzyczały. Przepędziła z podwórza wszelką gadzinę nie bacząc nawet, że świnie pyskają wczesne ziemniaki, a kury rozgrzebują wschodzące ogórki. Już o całym świecie przepomniała, cięgiem zazierając do śpiących. – A dzień tak się przykro dłużył, co już nie mogła sobie poredzić. Przeszło bowiem śniadanie, przeszedł obiad, a oni wciąż spali. Porozpędzała wszystkich do roboty, ani dbając, co się tam bez niej wyrabia, stróżując jeno, a cięgiem drepcąc od stodoły do chałupy. Sto razy wyjmowała gościniec przymierzać, oglądać i wołać. – A kaj to drugi taki dobry i pamiętliwy, kaj? Aż w końcu poleciała na wieś do kobiet, a kogo jeno dostrzegła, to mu już z dala krzyczała: – Wiecie, a to mój powrócił. Śpi se tera w stodole. I śmiały się jej oczy i twarz i tak wszystka tchnęła rozradowaniem i weselem, jaże kobiety się dziwowały. – Urzekł ją ten wisielec czy co? Do cna zgłupiała. – Zarno się ona pocznie wynosić a nos zadzierać, obaczycie! – Niech jeno Antek wróci do dawnego, to jej rura zmięknie – poredzały. Juści, co nie słyszała tych pogadek, ale przyleciawszy do chałupy wzięła się na ostro do sporządzania sutego obiadu, lecz dosłyszawszy gęsi krzyczące na stawie wypadła je przyciszać kamieniami, że ledwie z tego kłótnia nie wyszła z młynarzową. Właśnie co ino była podwieczorek posłała ludziom na pole, gdy chłopy przyszły ze stodoły. Narządziła im obiad pod domem w cieniu i na chłodzie, podając nawet gorzałkę i piwo, zaś na dojadkę postawiła z pół sitka dobrze źrałych wisien, które była przyniesła od księżej gospodyni. – Obiad suty jakby na weselu – żartował Rocho. – Gospodarz wrócił, małe to jeszcze wesele? – odparła zwijając się kole nich i mało wiele sama pojedając. Po skończeniu Rocho zaraz poszedł na wieś obiecując się na wieczór, zaś ona spytała nieśmiele męża: – Chcesz to obejrzeć gospodarkę? – A dobrze! Święto się już skończyło, trza się będzie brać do roboty! Mój Boże, anim się spodział, co mi tak rychło przyjdzie ojcowizna! Westchnął i poszedł za nią; powiodła go najpierwej do stajni, kaj parskały trzy konie, a w zagrodzie kręcił się źrebak; potem do pustej obory, zaś jeszcze potem do stodoły do tegorocznego siana; zaglądał nawet do chlewów i pod szopę, gdzie stały różne narzędzia i porządki. – Bryczkę trza będzie przetoczyć na klepisko, bo się do cna rozeschnie. – A bo to raz przykazywałam Pietrkowi? Cóż, kiej me nie słuchał. Zaczęła zwoływać prosięta i drób, sielnie się przechwalając dużym przychowkiem, a kiej i to obejrzał, rozpowiedała szeroko o polnych robotach, gdzie co posiane i wiela każdego z osobna, pilnie przy tym naglądając mu w oczy i wyczekująco, ale on sobie wszyćko poukładał w głowie po porządku, przepytując jeno o to i owo, a dopiero w końcu rzekł: – Jaże uwierzyć trudno, żeś to wszystkiemu sama uredziła! – La ciebie to bym i więcej zmogła – szepnęła gorąco, strasznie rada z pochwały. – Chwat z ciebie, Hanuś, chwat! anim się spodział, coś taka. – Było potrza, to juści, co człowiek kulasów nie pożałował. Obejrzał nawet sad, pełen wiśni już przez pół czerwonych, i grzędy, kaj rosły cebule, pietruszka i kapuściane wysadki. Wracali już z powrotem, gdy przechodząc kole ojcowej strony zajrzał do środka przez wywarte okno. – A kajże to Jagna? – latał zdumionymi oczami po pustej izbie. – A kaj! u matki! Wygnałam ją! – rzekła twardo, podnosząc na niego oczy. Ściągnął brwie, przedeliberował czas jakiś i zapalając papierosa rzucił spokojnie, jakby od niechcenia: – Dominikowa zły pies, nie przepuści nam bez precesu. – Już pono wczoraj latały ze skargą do sądu. – Od skargi do wyroku droga szeroka. Ale trza to będzie wziąć dobrze na rozum, bych nam nie wystroiła jakiego figla. Opowiadała, z czego to wszystko poszło i jak się stało, wiele juści pomijając, nie przerywał ni pytał, brwie jeno marszcząc i łyskając oczami, dopiero kiej mu zapis podała, ośmiał się kąśliwie: – Tyle wart, co możesz z nim bieżyć za ścianę. – A juści, przeciek to ten sam, co go jej dali ociec. – I stoi właśnie złamany patyk! Jakby się odpisała u rejenta, to by co znaczyło. La śmiechu go rzuciła! Cisnął ramionami, zabrał Pietrusia na ręce i ruszył do przełazu. – Obaczę pola i wrócę! – rzucił za siebie, iż ostała, chociaż dziwnie pragnęła z nim poleźć, on zaś mijając bróg, już odnowiony i pełen siana, przyglądał mu się spod oka. – Mateusz go wyporządził. Samej słomy na dach wykręcili ze trzy kopy – wołała za nim stojąc na przełazie. – A dobrze, dobrze – mruknął, nie był ta ciekaw bele czego. Przeszedł ziemniakami i puścił się miedzą. Latoś na polach z tej strony wsi były prawie same oziminy i bez to niewiela ludzi spotykał po drodze, a z kim się zszedł, tego witał krótko i prędko przechodził. Zwalniał jednak coraz bardziej, gdyż Pietruś mu ciążył i jakoś dziwnie rozbierało go nagrzane, ciche powietrze. Przystawał, to siadał, nie przestając oglądać prawie każdego zagona z osobna. – Ho, ho! żółtocha dusi len! – wykrzyknął stając przy zagonach niebieskich od kwiatów, ale gęsto poprzerabianych żółciznami – kupiła siemię zapaskudzone i nie przewiała! Wstrzymał się potem przy jęczmieniu, który był mizerny i już przypalony, a ledwo widny spod ostów, rumianków i szczawiów. – Na mokro siali! Spyskał rolę kiej świnia! A żeby cię, jucho; pokręciło za taką uprawę! A jak to ścierwo zbronował! sam perz i kotyry! Splunął rozeźlony i wszedł na ogromny łan żyta, co niby wody spławione we słońcu kolebały mu się do nóg bijąc chrzęstliwymi, ciężkimi kłosami. Rozradował się głęboko, gdyż było pięknie wyrośnięte, słomę miało grubą i kłosy niby baty. – Kiej bór idzie! Ojcowego to jeszcze siania! We dworze nie lepsze! – wykruszył kłos, ziarno było dorodne i pełne, ale jeszcze miętkie – za dwa tygodnie czas mu będzie pod kosę! Byle jeno grady nie zbiły. Ale nad pszenicą najdłużej się cieszył i napasał oczy, bo chociaż szła nierówno, kłębami a zatokami, lecz z czarniawych, lśniących piór już się łuskały gęste i wielkie kłosy. – Sypnie niezgorzej. Trzeba jeszcze miejscami przysiec, za bujna. Na górce, a nic ją nie przypaliło! Czyste złoto idzie! Był coraz dalej, wspinając się z wolna pod łagodne wzgórze, na którym wyrastała czarna ściana boru. Wieś ostała za nim jakby na samym dnie, pławiła się w sadach, a przez przerwy między chałupami polśniewał staw lub jakieś okno zagrało w słońcu. Kajś pod smętarzem cięli koniczynę i kosy migotały nad ziemią niby te sine błyskawice, gdzie znów czerwieniały kobiece przyodziewy i stada białych gęsi pasły się na wąskich ugorach, a za wsią, w zielonych polach ziemniaków ruchali się ludzie kiej mrówki, zaś jeszcze wyżej, w nieprzejrzanych dalekościach majaczyły jakieś wsie, domy samotne, drzewa pogarbione nad drogami, wielgachne pola i widziały się jakoby potopione w modrawej i wrzącej wodzie. Głęboka cichość szła górą nad ziemiami, rozpalone powietrze jaże ślepiło migotem, ziejąc takim skwarem, że skroś tych białawych, roztrzęsionych płomi jeno niekiej przeleciał bociek ważąc się ciężko na omdlałych skrzydłach i zaziajane wrony przefrunęły. Skowronki śpiewały kajś niedojrzane, niebo wisiało wysokie, rozpalone i czyste, że tylko gdzieniegdzie warowała na tych niebieskich polach jakaś biała chmurka, kieby ta owca zbłąkana. Zaś po ziemiach baraszkował suchy i gorący wiater przewalając się jak pijany, czasem podrywał się z prześwistem, jaże płoszyły się ptaki, albo gdziesik przyczajony buchał z nagła we zboża i skłębiał je, mącił, wzburzał do dna i przepadał znowu nie wiada kaj, a rozkolebane zagony długo jeszcze gędziły i cichuśko, jakby się skarżąc na wisusa. Antek przystanął pod lasem na ugorze i znowu się ozgniewał. – Jeszczek nie podorany! Konie stoją przez roboty, gnój spala się na kupie, a ten ani się zatroszczy! A żeby cię! – zaklął ruszając pod borem ku krzyżowi na topolowej drodze. Zmęczony się czuł, w głowie mu szumiało i kurz zapierał gardziel, przysiadł pod krzyżem w cieniu brzózek, ułożył na kapocie śpiącego Pietrusia i obcierając rzęsisty pot zapatrzył się we świat i zamedytował. Słońce skłoniło się nad bory i pierwsze lękliwe cienie wyłoniły spod drzew, czołgając się ku zbożom. Bór cosik gwarzył z cicha czubkami płonącymi w słońcu, a gęste podszycia leszczyn i osik trzęsły się jakby w zimnicy. Dzięcioły kuły zawzięcie i kajś daleko skrzeczały sroki. Czasem między omszałymi dębami zamigotała żołna, jakby kto cisnął kłębkiem zwiniętej tęczy. Chłód zawiewał z omroczonych, cichych głębin, tylko kajś niekaj podartych słonecznymi pazurami. Zalatywało grzybami, żywicą i rozprażonym bajorem. Naraz jastrząb wyprysnął nad las, zatoczył krzyżem nad polami, ważył się chwilę i spadł kiej piorun we zboża... Antek porwał się bronić, ale już było za późno, posypała się kurzawa piór, zbój uciekł, jękliwie zakrzyczały kuropatki, a jakiś zajączek zestrachany gnał na oślep, jeno mu bielało podogonie. – Jak se to wypatrzył! Rabuś jucha! – szepnął siadając z powrotem – cóż, kiej i jastrząb musi się pożywić i choćby ta glista najmarniejsza. Takie już urządzenie na świecie! – medytował okrywając Pietrusiową gębusię, gdyż pszczoły brzęczały nad nią zawzięcie, a jakiś kosmaty trzmiel buczał nieustannie. Spomniał sobie, jak to jeszczek niedawno wydzierał się na wolę, do tych pól, jak mu to dusza dziw nie uschła z tęsknicy! – Wymęczyły me, ścierwy! – zaklął nie ruchając się już z miejsca, bo tuż przed nim z żyta wyściubiały lękliwe głowy przepiórki nawołując się po swojemu, ale w mig się pokryły, gdyż cała banda wróblego narodu spadła na brzozy, stoczyła się w piach jazgocząc zapamiętale, tłukąc się a bijąc i swarząc, aż ścichły nagle przywierając do miejsc, jastrząb znowu zakołował i tak nisko, jaże cień leciał po zagonach. – Dał wam radę, pyskacze! Akuratnie bywa takusieńko z ludźmi! Więcej zrobi z niejednym pogrozą niźli skamłaniem – rozważał. Pliszki się pokazały pobok na drodze, trzęsły ogonami szwendając się tak z bliska, iż skoro poruszył ręką, odleciały za rów. – Głupie! Mało co, a byłbym którą chycił la Pietrusia! Wrony wylazły z lasu, maszerowały koleinami wydziobując, co się dało, ale poczuwszy człowieka, jęły ostrożnie, z przekrzywionymi łbami zazierać w niego i obchodzić, podskakując coraz bliżej, a stopercząc obmierzłe, zbójeckie dzioby. – Nie pożywita się mną – rzucił grudkę, uciekły cicho jak złodzieje. Zaś potem, że siedział jakby w odrętwieniu, zapatrzony we świat i całą duszą zasłuchany w jego głosy, to wszelaki stwór jął zuchwale ciągnąć na niego; mrówki łaziły mu po plecach, motyle raz po raz przysiadały we włosach, boże krówki szukały czegoś po twarzy, a zielone, spasłe liszki pięły się skwapnie na buty, to leśne ptaszki cosik mu zaświergoliły nad głową i wiewiórka przewijając się od boru zadarła rudy ogon, ważąc się przez mgnienie, czyby nie chycnąć na niego, ale on ani już o czym wiedział, grążył się bowiem w czymściś, co buchało z tych ziem nieobjętych, sycąc mu duszę upojną i zgoła niewypowiedzianą słodkością. Zdało mu się, jakoby z tym wiatrem przewalał się po zbożach; jakby polśniewał mięciuśką, wilgotną runią traw; jakby toczył się strumieniem po wygrzanych piachach skroś łąk przejętych zapachem sianokosów; to jakby z ptakami leciał kajś wysoko, górnie nad światem i krzykał z mocą niepojętą do słońca; to znowu jakby się stawał szumem pól, kolebaniem się borów, siłą i pędem wszelakiego rostu i wszystką potęgą tej ziemi świętej, rodzącej w śpiewaniach i weselu. I sobą się wiedział, wszyćkim się wiedząc zarazem, bo i tym, co się obaczy i poczuje, czego się dotknie i co się wyrozumie, ale i tym, czego nie sposób nawet pomiarkować, a co jeno poniektóra dusza w godzinę śmierci przejrzy i co się w człowiekowym sercu tylko kłębi, wzbiera i ponosi ją w jakąś niewiadomą stronę, i łzy słodkie wyciska, i nieukojoną tęsknicą kieby kamieniem przywala. Szło to przez niego niby chmury, że nim co pojął, już inne następowały, już nowe i barzej jeszcze niepojęte. Był na jawie, a śpik sypał mu w oczy makiem i wodził kajś ponad dole i stronami zachwyceń prowadził, że już w końcu poczuł się niby w czas Podniesienia, kiej dusza gdziesik się wzniesie i płynie klęczący na jakieś janielskie ogrody, na jakieś nieba i raje pełne szczęśliwości. Kwardy był przeciek i do tkliwości nieskory, ale w tych dziwnych minutach gotów był paść na ziem, przywrzeć do niej gorącymi ustami i obejmować cały ten świat kochany. – Nic, jeno me tak powietrze rozbiera! – bronił się trąc oczy kułakiem i srożąc brwie, ale bo to poredził się przemóc, bo to mógł zdusić w sobie kuntentność, która go przepalała? Na ziemi się bowiem znowu poczuł, na ojcowej i praojcowej grudzi, między swoimi, to i nie dziwota, co radowała mu się dusza i każde bicie serca zdało się wołać na świat cały mocno i radośnie: – Dyć znowu jestem! Jestem i ostanę! Prężył się w sobie, gotów dźwignąć się na to nowe życie, którym już szedł ociec, jakim przeszły dziady i pradziady, i tak samo jak oni pochylał bary, by wziąć ciężki trud i ponieść go nieulękle i niestrudzenie, aż póki Pietruś nie zastąpi go z kolei... – Tak już być musi! Młody po starym, syn po ojcu, a posobnie, a cięgiem, dopóki Twoja wola, Jezu miłosierny – dumał surowo. Wsparł głowę na rękach i pochylał nisko ociężałą głowę, gdyż nawiedziły go całą ciżbą przeróżne myśle i spominania, zaś jakiś głos kwardy i karcący, jak gdyby głos sumienia, jął mu prawić swoje gorzkie i bolesne prawdy, przygiął się przed nim i ukorzył wyznając się ze wszystkich przewin i grzechów... Ciężką mu była ta spowiedź i zgoła niełacnym pokajanie, ale przemógł hardość, zdusił w sobie ambit i pychę patrząc w całe swoje życie nieubłaganymi oczami opamiętania; każdą sprawę swoją przezierał tera do dna, bierąc ją na rozum i na srogi sąd. – Głupi byłem i tyla! Na świecie musi iść swoim porządkiem! Juści, mądrze powiedzieli ociec: jak wszystkie jadą w jedną stronę, źle takiemu, któren z woza spadnie, pod koła zleci! Koni na piechotę się nie zgoni! Że to kużden człowiek musi wszyćko dochodzić swoim rozumem! Drogo niejednemu wychodzi! – myślał smutnie i cierpki prześmiech okolił mu wargi. Z boru zaczęły klekotać kołatki a porykiwania ciągnących stad. Podniósł Pietrusia i ruszył bokiem topolowej przepuszczając stada, idące z leśnych pastwisk. Kurz się wznosił spod kopyt i bił ponad topole kiej chmura, w zaczerwienionych od, zachodu tumanach chwiały się rogate, ciężkie łby i raz po raz skłębiały się owce, obganiane przez pieski, gdyż cięgiem się rwały w przydrożne zboża, pokwikiwały świnie prażone batami, cielaki z bekiem szukały pogubionych matek; paru pastuchów jechało na koniach, a reszta szła ze stadami trzaskając z batów, gwarząc a pokrzykując, któryś zawodził, jaże się rozlegało. Antek ostawał już za wszystkimi, kiej go dojrzał Witek i przyleciał całować w rękę na powitanie. – Niezgorzej, widzę, podrosłeś! – ozwał się łaskawie do chłopca. – Prawda, bo już te portki, com dostał jesienią, są mi po kolana. – Nie bój się, da ci nowe gospodyni, da! Mają to krowy co jeść? – Bogać ta mają, do cna już trawę wypaliło, żeby im gospodyni nie podtykała w oborze, to by całkiem zgubiły mleko. Dajcie mi Pietrusia przewieźć go ździebko na koniu – prosił. – Hale, jeszcze się nie utrzyma i zleci! – A mało go to już woziłem na źróbce! Przeciek trzymał go będę, chłopak jaże piszczy do konia. – Zabrał go i usadził na jakiejś starej szkapie, wlekącej się ze łbem opuszczonym, Pietruś chycił się rączynami grzywy, zabił gołymi piętami końskie boki a krzykał radośnie. – Jaki to chwat! parobek mój kochany! – szepnął Antek, skręcił zaraz w pole i miedzami dobierał się drogi biegnącej za stodołami. Słońce tylko co zaszło i całe niebo stanęło we złocie i bledziuśkich zieleniach, wiater ustał, zboża zwiesiły ociężałe kłosy, a po rosach leciały wsiowe wrzawy i jakieś dalekie przyśpiewki. Szedł z wolna, jakby ociężony spominkami, gdyż Jagusia przychodziła mu na pamięć, raz po raz widział przed sobą jej modre oczy i lśniące zęby, i te czerwone nabrane wargi, tchnące tak jakoś z bliska, jaże się wzdrygał i przystawał. Jak żywa mu stawała, przecierał oczy odganiając ją z pamięci, ale kieby na przekór szła pobok, biedro w biedro jak niegdyś i jak niegdyś zdało się od niej buchać lubym żarem, aże krew uderzała mu do głowy. – A może i dobrze, co ją wypędziła z chałupy! Kiej ta zadra mi uwięzła, kiej ta boląca zadra: Ale co było, to i nie wróci – westchnął z dziwnie ściśniętym sercem. – Nie sposób. – I prostując się rzucił ostro sam sobie: – Skończyło się psie wesele! – wszedł już w obejście. W podwórzu gwarno było i ludnie, krzątali się kole wieczornych obrządków, Józka krowy doiła pod oborą wydzierając się piskliwą nutą, zaś Hanka kluski zagniatała na ganku. Antek przerzekł cosik do Pietrka, pojącego konie, i wszedł oglądać ojcową stronę, przyleciała za nim Hanka. – Trza będzie wyporządzić i przeniesiemy się tutaj. Jest to wapno? – Kupiłam jeszcze w jarmarek, zaraz jutro zawołam Stacha, to wybieli. Juści, co na tej stronie będzie nam sposobniej. Medytował cosik obchodząc wszystkie kąty. – Byłeś w polu? – spytała nieśmiało. – Byłem, wszyćko dobrze, Hanuś, że i sam bym lepiej nie zarządził. Pokraśniała strasznie, rada pochwale. – Jeno Pietrkowi świnie pasać, a nie robić w groncie! Paparuch! – Abo to nie wiem! Jużem się nawet przewiadywała o nowego parobka. – Wezmę ja go w garście, a nie posłucha, to wygonię na cztery wiatry! Chciała jeszcze coś pedzieć, ale dzieci zakrzyczały i poleciała do nich, zaś Antek ruszył w podwórze przepatrując wszystko bacznie, a tak surowo, że choć tylko niekiedy rzucił jakie słowo, a Pietrkowi jaże skóra cierpła i Witek bojąc mu się nawijać na oczy przemykał się jeno z dala, stronami. Józka doiła już trzecią krowę śpiewając coraz rozgłośniej: Stój, siwulo, stój! Skopkę mleka dój! – A to się drzesz, jakby cię kto ze skóry obłupiał! – krzyknął na nią. Urwała z nagła, ale że była harda i nieustępliwa, to zaśpiewała dalej, jeno co już ciszej i jakby lękliwiej: Kazała cię matka prosić, Żebyś mleka dała dosyć, Stój, siwulo, stój! – Zawarłabyś ano gębę, gospodarz w chałupie! – skarciła ją Hanka dźwigając picie la ostatniej krowy – zaraz tu będzie posłuch – dodała. Odebrał jej cebratkę i stawiając ją krowie powiedział ze śmiechem: – Drzyj się, Józia, drzyj, a to szczury prędzej uciekną z chałupy... – A zrobię, co mi się spodoba! – warknęła harno i zaczepnie, ale skoro odeszli, przycichła zaraz, bocząc się jeno na brata i pyrchając nosem. Hanka zwijała się teraz kole świń, tak skwapnie dygując ciężkie cebrzyki z żarciem, jaże jej pożałował, bo rzekł: – Niech chłopaki zaniesą, za ciężko, widzę, na ciebie! Poczekaj, zgodzę ci dziewkę, bo Jagustynka tyla, ci pomaga, co ten pies napłacze. Kajże to ona dzisia? – Do dzieci poleciała, na zgodę idzie z niemi! Dziewka juści, coby się zdała, jeno co tylachny koszt. Poredziłabym sama, ale jak każesz... twoja wola... – dziw go w rękę nie pocałowała z wdzięczności, ale jeno dorzuciła radośnie: – I gąsków można by więcej przychować, a i drugiego karmika mieć na przedanie! – Na gospodarce siedlim, to i po gospodarsku trza nam poczynać, jak to przódzi bywało, za ojców! – powiedział po długim deliberowaniu. A po kolacji wyniósł się pod chałupę, gdyż zaczęli się schodzić znajomkowie a przyjacioły, witając i ciesząc się jego powrotem. Przyszedł Mateusz z Grzelą, wójtowym bratem, przyszedł Stacho Płoszka, Kłąb ze synem, stryjeczny Adam i drugie. – Wyglądalim cię jak kania deszczu! – rzekł Grzela. – A cóż, trzymały me i trzymały kiej wilki! Ani sposób było się wydrzeć! Zasiedli na przyźbie w cieniu, jeden Rocho siedział pod oknem we świetle, lejącym się szeroką smugą aż w sad. Wieczór był cichy, nagrzany i sielnie rozgwiaździony, skroś drzew błyskały światełka chałup, staw mruczał niekiedy jakby wzdychając, a wszędy pod ścianami przechładzali się ludzie. Antek rozpytywał się o różnoście, gdy Rocho mu przerwał: – Wiecie, naczelnik zapowiedział, że za dwa tygodnie mają się zebrać Lipce i uchwalić na szkołę! – Co nam do tego, niech se ojcowie radzą? – wyrwał się Płoszka, ale Grzela wsiadł na niego: – Łacno zwalać na ojców, a samemu wylegiwać się do góry pępem! Bez to, co żadnemu z młodych nie chce się głowy niczym poturbować, to się tak dobrze we wsi dzieje. – Odpiszą mi gront, to się kłopotał będę. Zaczęli się o to mocno sprzeczać, aż wtrącił się Antek: – Nie ma co, szkoła w Lipcach potrzebna, jeno na taką naczelnikową nie powinno się uchwalać ani grosika. Poparł go Rocho, strasząc ich a podmawiając do oporu. – Uchwalicie po złotówce, a potem każą wam dodać po rublu... A jak to było z uchwałą na dom la sądu, co? Dobrze się podpaśli za wasze pieniądze. Niezgorsze kałduny im porosły! – Już ja w tym, aby gromada nie uchwaliła – szepnął Grzela przysiadając się do Rocha, któren go wzion na stronę i dając jakoweś pisma i książeczki cosik z cicha i ważnie nauczał. Tamci zaś pogadywali jeszcze o tym i owym, jeno co jakoś ospale i bez wielkiej chęci, nawet Mateusz był dzisia smutny, mało się odzywał, a tylko bacznie chodził oczami za Antkiem. Mieli się już rozchodzić, boć trza było wraz ze dniem dźwignąć się do roboty, kiej przyleciał kowal skarżąc, że dopiero przyjechał ze dwora, i klął na wieś i na wszystkich. – Co to was znowu ukąsiło? – spytała Hanka wyzierając oknem. – A co? wstyd powiedzieć, ale trąby są nasze chłopy, i tyla! Dziedzic z nimi jak z ludźmi, jak z gospodarzami, a te kiej pastuchy od gęsi! Już się ugodzili z dziedzicem, już wszyscy byli za jednym, a kiej przyszło się podpisywać, to jeden drapie się po łbie i mruczy: – a ja wiem! drugi powieda: baby się jeszcze poredzę; zaś trzeci zaczyna skamłać, abych mu jeszcze dołożyć tę przyległą łączkę. I zrób co z takimi. Dziedzic tak się zagniewał, że ani już chce słuchać o zgodzie, a nawet przykazał nie dopuszczać lipeckiego bydła na leśne paśniki, a kto wpędzi, fantować. Strwożyli się tą niespodzianą nowiną klnąc winnych a swarząc się między sobą coraz zawzięciej, gdy Mateusz ozwał się smutnie: – Wszyćko bez to, co naród pobłąkany i zgłupiały kiej barany, a nie ma go komu przywieść do rozumu! – Mało to jeszcze Michał się natłumaczy każdemu? – Co tam Michał! Za swoim profitem gania i z dworem trzyma, to juści, co mu naród nie zawierza. Słuchają, ale za nim nie pódą... Porwał się kowal, gorąco przedstawiając, jako tylko chodzi mu o dobro wsi, jako jeszcze dokłada swojego, bych jeno tę zgodę przeprowadzić. – Żebyś w kościele przysięgał, a też ci nie uwierzą mruknął Mateusz. – No, to niech kto drugi sprobuje, obaczymy, czy poredzi! – wołał. – Pewnie, że kto drugi musi się zabrać do tego. – Ale kto? Może ksiądz albo młynarz? – rozlegały się szydliwe głosy. – Kto? Antek Boryna! A jakby i on nie przywiódł wsi do rozumu, to już trza wypiąć plecy na cały jenteres... – Cóż ja? Któż to me posłucha, co? – jąkał zmieszany. – Masz rozum, pierwszyś teraz we wsi, to cię wszystkie posłuchają. – Prawda! Juści! Ty jeden! My pójdziem za tobą! – mówili skwapliwie, ale kowalowi było to cosik nie na rękę, bo zakręcił się niespokojnie, skubał wąsy i zaśmiał się zjadliwie, skoro Antek powiedział: – Przeciek nie święci garnki lepią, mogę i ja poprobować, poredzimy se o tym którego dnia. Zaczęli się rozchodzić, ale jeszcze każden z osobna brał go na stronę namawiać, przyobiecując pójść za nim, zaś Kłąb mu rzekł: – Nad narodem zawdy musi ktoś górować, co ma rozum i moc, i poczciwe baczenie. – A poredzi, jak potrza, i kijem ziobra zmacać! – zaśmiał się Mateusz. Rozeszli się, ostał jeno pod oknem Antek z kowalem, bo Rocho klęczał na ganku zatopiony w pacierzach. Długo deliberowali w głębokiej cichości. Że słychać było jeno Hankę krzątającą się po izbie; strzepywała pościele, obłócząc w czyste poszewki, to myła się długo jakby na jakie wielkie święto, a potem rozczesując włosy pod oknem wyzierała na nich coraz niecierpliwiej, pilnie nadstawiając uszów, gdy kowal zaczął mu cicho odradzać, aby sprawy poniechał, gdyż z chłopami nie trafi do ładu, a dziedzic jest mu przeciwny. – Nieprawda! poręczył za nim w sądzie! – rzuciła przez okno. – Kiej lepiej wiecie, to mówmy o czym drugim... – zły był jak pies. Antek powstał przeciągając się sennie. – To ci jeno rzeknę na ostatku: puścili cię jeno do sprawy, prawda? zwiążesz się w cudze jenteresa, a wiesz to, jak cię zasądzą?... Antek przysiadł z powrotem i tak się srodze zamedytował, że kowal nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi poszedł do domu. Hanka kręciła się kole okna, raz po raz wyglądając na niego, nie dosłyszał, że ozwała się w końcu lękliwie a prosząco: – Pódzi, Jantoś, pora spać... Utrudziłeś się dzisia niemało... – Idę, Hanuś, idę... – podnosił się ociężale. Jęła się prędko rozdziewać szepcąc pacierz roztrzęsionymi wargami. – A jak me zasądzą na Syberię, to co? – myślał frasobliwie, wchodząc do izby. Kategoria:Chłopi